Freetrader
A Freetrader (short: FT) career‘s strengths lie in economics and clever sailing, they also boost the effectiveness of a fleet with their repair and group buff skills. They have access to advanced recipes which improve the efficiency of their manufacturing, and their Travel and Smuggling skills make them expert haulers. Introduction You are a freetrader an independent merchant adventurer tied to no company or government. You are the fuel that jumpstarts the engine of a thriving new world economy. You are an explorer, seeking lost treasures, undiscovered resources, and deadly secrets that will bring you fame, wealth, and glory. Most of all, you are the master of your own ship, and your own domain. Others inherit fortunes you will forge yours in the crucible of the Burning Sea.http://www.burningsea.com/page/explore/gameplay/story Starting out as Freetrader Freetraders start with the standard 'Otter' Skuda (Fallback). They have access to the same missions as a Navy Officer or Privateer. By default Freetraders start as Florentine melee fighters. That is they fight with a small sword and main gauche (left hand off dagger). Leveling as a Freetrader Freetraders have a solid repair skill available early (Expert Repairs), therefore they are tough to sink early on. They lack offense skills and as such ship combat may take a bit longer than other classes that have more potent offensive skills. For strict leveling, it is advisable to pick up the Desperation and Ship Mastery skill trees. The last two skills in the Desperation tree (Rum Ration and Hasty Fire) allow Freetraders to get +60% to reload for two minutes. When combined with Ship Mastery skills, this allows Freetraders to easily defeat NPCs. A solid path is too complete the Desperation skills, and Ship Mastery skills as early as possible. After that skills are more flexible, Though it will pay dividends to get Skilled Negotiator as soon as possible, to increase the rate at which you can farm Commendations from NPC's while leveling up through doing missions. Some players may choose to take the Travel and Smuggling lines in order to jump start their economic production early. Complete all the starting missions as these are easy, this will take you to a high enough level to start doing as you please (more missions or Open Sea play). So what are Freetraders good at? Freetraders are superb for crossing long distances on the Open Sea thanks to position of Travel in their skillset. Additionally, with Misdirection, Freetraders are able to make themselves immune to attack for 15 seconds in PvP zones. Freetraders are the best career for end game PvE. Thanks to Skilled Negotiator, a Freetrader receives significantly more commendations for claiming prize ships. Freetraders can also gain access to Advanced production bonuses, Trade Chat which allows you to Search any Auction House globally across the Caribbean, (provided your faction standing with the port Nation's Trade Union is above -500 reputation {indifferent}), upon completing your Level 20 Career Mission. Freetraders have a significant labor advantage in production of large, huge and colossal ships. So what about PvP? High level Freetraders that spec for PvP have access to a number of potent skills, including Rum Ration, Desperation Fire, and Hasty Fire. With the right skillsets a Freetrader can be a formidable opponent in group PvP and port battles and desirable to have in a group for their buffs. Solo PvP however is something the average Freetrader may want to avoid, as the class suffers arguably the worst penalties due to crew loss: Turn rate and Reload rate. Skills The following Sailing Skills are specific to Freetraders: *Career: Freetrader *Claim Prize Ship (Freetrader) *Freetraders do not suffer Acceleration Rate Penalties associated with crew loss. 1 These skills are gained through the career quests and don't require skill points. Career Specific Ships The following ships are exclusive to Freetraders. Of course Freetraders can also use the All Career ships but the ships below tend to go better with the role and skills of a Freetrader. Career Specific Titles Through doing the Freetrader Career Missions, you can gain the following titles for your Freetrader: * Fast Talker for completing Business and Pleasure * Sole Proprietor for completing Groundbreaking * Entrepreneur for completing Deals within Wheels * Independent Operator for completing Dividing Loyalties * Legitimate Businessman for completing Offers They Can't Refuse * Union Speculator for completing Signed in Blood * Shipping Magnate for completing Follow the Money * Trade Mogul for completing Quarantine Category: Game Terminology Category: Careers